vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deidara
|-|Deidara= |-|Edo Deidara= Summary Deidara (デイダラ, Deidara) was an S-rank missing-nin from Iwagakure. During his time in the village, he was a member of the Explosion Corps. After defecting from the village, he was forced into the Akatsuki and was one of its youngest members. There, Deidara was partnered with Sasori until the latter's death, and later with Tobi before his own death. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C with C1, 8-B with C2, 7-C with C3, Low 7-C with Suicide Clone, 7-B with C0 Name: Deidara Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Missing-nin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and endurance, Earth Manipulation, Can create explosive clay from his body using the mouths in his hands and his chest and form it into various shapes that can be controlled independently at long range, such as insects, birds, etc. that can also be remote detonated, able to Create Clones out of exploding clay, can create clay birds to fly on, effective user of Taijutsu (martial arts), trained himself to counter genjutsu | Regeneration (Low-High) and Immortality (Types 3 and 7) in Edo tensei Attack Potency: Building level with C1, City Block level with C2, Town level with C3, Small City level with Suicide Bombing Clone, City level with C0, Garuda C4 ignores conventional durability to an extent. Speed: Possibly Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Capable to dodge Gaara and Sasuke attacks and fighting against Guy team without his arms) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City Block level '''| At least 'City Block level '(Regeneration makes him extremely hard to kill) '''Stamina: High (He can create animals with clay, adding his chakra to do an explosion) | Nigh-Unlimited as Edo Deidara Range: Depending the bombs that he uses. Several dozen meters with C1 and C2, 1 km with C3, higher with Garuda C4, possibly 5 km with Suicide Bombing Clone, 10 km with C0 Standard Equipment: His clay Intelligence: Very high, great strategist and tactical in combat, genius creating new types of bombs and weapons Weaknesses: Raiton (Lightning techniques disable his bombs), and his strongest attacks take time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'C1:' Basic exploding clay created with one of Deidara's palm mouths, it can take the form of a small animal or insect and often can fly, reaching a target and then detonating with a small amount of explosive power (enough to kill a human, but not much more). *'C2:' Creates a large dragon out of clay that Deidara can fly on, that shoots out smaller exploding clay missiles that home in on their target. *'C3:' A large clay statue that explodes with enough force to destroy a Town (If Gaara hadn't stopped it, the bomb would destroy Sunagakure) *'C4:' A large clay statue shaped like Deidara that explodes and releases millions of microscopic bombs that enter the bloodstream of anyone in range who breathes them in, and then explode and damage the enemy from the inside and kill them. *'C0:' Deidara eats a large ball of clay with the mouth on his chest, turning his entire body into a giant bomb which then detonates in a massive explosion. It is claimed to have a 10km range . *'Suicide Bombing Technique:' Deidara creates a shadow clone, which then ingests some explosive clay and explodes, creating a diversion that can be used to escape. The explosion is said to be strong enough to destroy an entire forest. Others Notable Victories: Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Yoshikage Kira's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7